Primera vez
by Silver94
Summary: Creo que el titulo lo dice todo.


**Yahoooo!**

**Antes que nada quería avisar de que estoy trabajando en la segunda parte de Noticias, pero no se me ocurre ninguna idea buena de verdad por lo que he decidido probar con algo mas caliente: ¡mi primer lemon! Jamas de los jamases había escrito uno, asique espero que os guste mucho.**

_**Primera vez**_

Harry estaba muerto de los nervios. Esa era la noche, la noche que se entregaría a alguien por completo por primera vez, la noche que permitiría a su novio de hace seis meses poseerle y marcarlo finalmente como suyo.

Draco por otro lado no tenía la menor idea de que por fin su mayor deseo se iba a hacer realidad. La verdad es que Draco había sido un novio maravilloso, o al menos había cumplido todas las expectativas de Harry. Era cariñoso, atento, gracioso, sexy y le quería. No era un novio baboso, ni impaciente. De vez en cuando se ponía un poco celoso, pero al moreno eso le hacia sentirse querido, y tampoco es que fuera tan celoso que no le dejase ni respirar; hasta en eso era perfecto, tenía la cantidad justa de todo. Y mejor no hablar de su cuerpo... porque si, aun no habían mantenido relaciones pero si que se habían tocado el uno al otro.

Esa noche Harry había citado al sexy ojigris en la sala multipropósitos. Había preparado una habitación donde realmente lo único que importaría aquella noche era la cama king size de sabanas negras de seda y los condones de sabores y el lubricante que estaban en ella. Harry se sentó en ella a esperar, realmente planteándose si debería esperarle desnudo, pero decidió que sería mas divertido que su novio le quitase la ropa.

Hola, amor -se levantó corriendo a saludarle en cuanto entro, abrazándose a su cuello- ¿te gusta la habitación? -le susurro el el oído mientras el otro miraba la romántica decoración de la habitación solamente iluminada por algunas pocas velas estrategicamente colocadas para crear un ambiente intimo.

Me encanta, pero me gustaría mas saber que pasa por esa preciosa cabecita tuya -dijo después de besarlo superficialmente.

Espero a mi novio -le susurro el otro de forma sexy- quiero decirle que estoy dispuesto a que me haga suyo por fin esta noche. ¿crees que querrá? -sintió como Draco comenzaba a meter sus manos por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

El no se. Pero yo voy a hacerte gemir mi nombre lo mas alto posible ahora mismo.

Draco lo cogió en brazos, haciendo que sus piernas se aferrasen a su cintura y que sus entrepiernas se rozasen a través de los pantalones. Harry sonrió pícaro antes de besarle y susurrarle al oído que lo llevase a la cama. Obviamente Draco no puso la mas mínima pega y comenzaron a besarse tumbados en la cama, lo mas pegados posible. Draco comenzó a meter su lengua en la garganta de Harry, sacando un pequeño gemido de este. Las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del contrario con ansias, desesperadamente pero al mismo tiempo con todo el amor del mundo.

Entonces Draco comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Harry, al tiempo que besaba su cuerpo. Primero el cuello, dejando un par de marcas, luego el pecho deteniéndose un buen rato a disfrutar de los bellos botones rosados de su amado, luego le quito los pantalones, besando sus piernas de arriba a abajo disfrutando con los enternecedores sonidos que salían de la boca de su compañero. Y entonces se quito toda su ropa y volvió al cuerpo del moreno, a quitarle la ultima prenda, aquella que cubría el terreno sagrado al que por fin esa noche tendría acceso. Comenzó a retirar aquella ultima prenda y a besar la erección de su novio ocasionando un placer enorme en este.

Draco si no paras yo... ah -gimió Harry. Draco paro y acercó su cara a la de su novio para besarlo y sonreír diavolicamente.

Eso no lo podemos permitir, pequeño. Aún queda la mejor parte -tomó el lubricante y se puso una gran cantidad en los dedos, comenzando a preparar al moreno quien al entrar el primer dedo se quejo un poquito- tranquilo, al principio te va a doler un poco pero te acostumbraras en seguida y me asegurare de que sientas tanto placer que llegues incluso a desmayarte.

Y tal y como el rubio dijo al insertar el tercer dedo Harry ya se había acostumbrado completamente y estaba disfrutando al máximo de los dedos de Draco, gimiendo sin parar y pidiendo mas. Por esa razón cuando Draco sacó los dedos de golpe sintió unas ganas horribles de matarlo.

Tranquilo fierecilla -dijo al ver la cara de asesino en serie que le dedicaba Harry. Le entrego un condón- pónmelo – Harry hizo lo que le decía y bajó a la altura del enorme pene del rubio. Una vez puesto fue a levantarse cuando Draco lo mantuvo en su sitio- y ya de paso porque no la chupas un poco, para que entre mejor y eso... -le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

¿Para que entre mejor o por que te mueres por que lo haga, amor? -esto ocasiono una risa en el rubio que pronto se torno en gemido, al sentir la cálida boca en su miembro.

Un rato despues Draco tenía a Harry tumbado en la cama, de piernas abiertas, solo para el. Se sintió el hombre mas feliz del mundo, con una pareja de tanta belleza, sensualidad e inocencia. Con esos pensamientos y todo su amor en mente comenzó a penetrarle. La entrada fue lenta y sumamente placentera para uno y algo dolorosa pero igualmente placentera para el otro.

Harry se abrazó a Draco, mientras este se quedaba inmóvil esperando a que aquella estrecha cavidad se acostumbrase al enorme miembro. Estaban unidos, por fin, finalmente estaban unidos no solo en alma sino también en cuerpo. Poco después Draco comenzó a moverse y los dos sintieron como se iban llenando de placer con cada estocada, hasta alcanzar el extasis y venirse juntos, gimiendo el nombre del otro.

Se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos y luego Draco se quitó de encima del moreno, sacando su miembro de la sensible cavidad y provocando un ultimo gemidito en Harry.

¿Ha sido como te lo esperabas? -pregunto el heredero Malfoy.

No -susurro Harry, preocupando a Draco por un momento- ha sido mil veces mejor.

Desde ese momento fueron una pareja aún mas unida de lo que eran antes y como no, aprovechaban cada oportunidad que tenían para hacer el amor.

**Pues eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado. Dejar review please!1**


End file.
